Prodi, Paolo
Paolo Prodi (Scandiano, 3 ottobre 1932) è uno storico italiano. Cenni biografici Carriera accademica Si è laureato in Scienze Politiche presso l'Università Cattolica di Milano, dopo aver vinto una borsa di studio presso il Collegio Augustinianum, per poi perfezionare gli studi presso l'Università di Bonn. Ha insegnato Storia moderna presso l'Università di Trento (di cui è stato rettore dal 1972 al 1977, nonché preside della Facoltà di Lettere dal 1985 al 1988)Lista dei rettori dell'università di Trento dal sito unitn.it, l'Università di Roma e l'Università di Bologna (della cui Facoltà di Magistero è stato preside dal 1969 al 1972). È Presidente della Giunta Storica Nazionale (già Giunta Centrale per gli Studi Storici)Sito della Giunta Storica Nazionale, membro dell'Accademia Austriaca delle Scienze e dell'Accademia Nazionale dei Lincei. È stato tra i fondatori dell'Associazione di cultura e politica "Il Mulino" (fondata nel 1965). Nel 1973 ha fondato, insieme a Hubert Jedin (di cui è stato allievo), l'Istituto storico italo-germanico di TrentoHome page dell'Isig, istituto che ha diretto per oltre un ventennio. Nel 2007 è stato insignito del Premio Alexander von Humboldt Notizia dal sito www.unibo.it . Note familiari È fratello del politico ed economista Romano Prodi, del professore e politico Vittorio Prodi, del fisico Franco Prodi, del matematico Giovanni Prodi. Attività politica È stato candidato del movimento La Rete alle elezioni politiche del 1992; ha abbandonato in seguito tale movimento politico in dissenso con la presa di posizione di Leoluca Orlando a favore del No nel referendum elettorale del 1993 Segni: "Orlando, stai con Bettino". Nuovi consensi al governo del Sì, la Repubblica — 19 marzo 1993] LA DOPPIA SCOMMESSA DI BOLOGNA LA ROSSA Repubblica — 01 aprile 1993 . Onorificenze *Grande Ufficiale Ordine al Merito della Repubblica Italiana. (1975)Notizia dal Sito del Quirinale *Medaglia d'oro ai benemeriti della scuola della cultura e dell'arte. (1976)Notizia dal Sito del Quirinale *Medaglia d'oro ai benemeriti della scuola della cultura e dell'arte. (1987)Notizia dal Sito del Quirinale *Verdienstkreuz 1. Klasse der Bundesrepublik Deutschland (Croce al Merito di prima Classe della Repubblica Federale Tedesca) (1992) *Österreichisches Ehrenkreuz für Wissenschaft und Kunst (Croce d'Onore Austriaca per la Scienza e l'Arte) (1994) Bibliografia (parziale) *''Il Cardinale Gabriele Paleotti (1522-1597), vol. I, 1959; vol. II, 1967, Roma, Edizioni di Storia e Letteratura *''Conciliorum Oecomenicorum Decreta, a cura di G. Alberigo, P.P. Joannou, C. Leonardi, P. Prodi, Verlag Herder, Friburgo in Brisgovia, 1962 *''The Structure and Organization of the Church in Renaissance Venice: Suggestions for Research'', in Renaissance Venice, ed. J. Hale, Faber and Faber, Londra, 1973, pp. 409-430 *''Il Concilio di Trento come crocevia della politica europea'', a cura di H. Jedin e P. Prodi, Il Mulino, Bologna 1979 *''Il Sovrano Pontefice. Un corpo e due anime: la monarchia papale nella prima età moderna'', Il Mulino, Bologna 1982 *''Le strutture ecclesiastiche in Italia e in Germania prima della Riforma'', a cura di P. Prodi e P. Johanek, Il Mulino, Bologna 1984 *''Il sacramento del potere. Il giuramento politico nella storia costituzionale dell'Occidente'', Il Mulino, Bologna 1992 *''Storia di Venezia'', vol. VI: Dal Rinascimento al barocco, a cura di G. Cozzi e P. Prodi, Istituto della Enciclopedia italiana Treccani, Roma 1994 *''Disciplina dell'anima, disciplina del corpo e disciplina della società fra Medioevo ed Età moderna'', a cura di P. Prodi, Il Mulino, Bologna 1994 *''Il concilio di Trento e il moderno'', a cura di P. Prodi e W. Reinhard, Il Mulino, Bologna 1996 *''Storia della Chiesa di Bologna'', a cura di P.Prodi e L.Paolini, Edizioni Bolis, Bergamo 1997, 2 voll. *''Introduzione allo studio della storia moderna'' (con G.C. Angelozzi e C. Penuti), Il Mulino, Bologna, 1999 *''Una storia della giustizia. Dal pluralismo dei fori al moderno dualismo tra coscienza e diritto'',Il Mulino, Bologna, 2000 *''Lessico per un'Italia civile'' (a cura di P. Venturelli), Diabasis, Reggio Emilia 2008 *''Settimo Non rubare. Furto e mercato nella storia dell'Occidente'', Il Mulino, Bologna 2009. *''Il paradigma tridentino, Un'epoca nella storia della Chiesa'', Morcelliana, Brescia 2010. Voci correlate *Jedin, Hubert *Riforma cattolica Link Curriculum *Curriculum vitae del Prof. Paolo Prodi (aggiornato al 1995) Video *CORSO DI STORIA MODERNA - PAOLO PRODI, LA CONOSCENZA STORICA *CORSO DI STORIA MODERNA - PAOLO PRODI, L'OGGETTO DELLA RICERCA *CORSO DI STORIA MODERNA - PAOLO PRODI, IL VERSANTE ECONOMICO Note Categoria:Storici